


i hate you

by candydust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny Bit of Hurt/Comfort, Tiny bit of Angst, basically this is the Fluffiest Fluff i have ever Fluffed, in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candydust/pseuds/candydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've said it to one another so many times, it no longer has any meaning. They've said it to one another so many times, so many ways, it's changed completely. </p><p>Hate is a strong word, but with them, it's always been to one extreme or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> hah is this chronological 
> 
> no
> 
> do i care
> 
> eeeeehhhhhh im an idiot roll with it

"I hate you."

They've said it a million different times, in a million different ways.  _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_ But it always seems to come out the same way, warming his heart and setting a fire in his cheeks that Tobio can't seem to extinguish. 

 

He hears it first right after Tsukishima and that freckled boy, Yamaguchi, are walking off. Hinata holds the volleyball tight to his chest like it's a comfort blanket, like it's going to protect him against the Big Bad Blonde with the attitude and the extra twenty-five centimetres that Tobio wishes didn't exist. He knows Hinata is short - hell, that seems to be his main personality point - but it makes him uncomfortable, somehow, to see someone so  _tall_ in personality absolutely dwarfed by the standoffish newcomer. 

"Let's pack up," he finds himself saying. "No point in practising any more."

"I hate you."

Tobio stops in his tracks, bent to pick up his sports bag. "What did you say?" 

"I hate you! You're so... you're so...  _easy to intimidate!_ Of course we're going to beat them tomorrow, Bakageyama, we have to, so don't you  _dare_ pack up. Toss to me again. Go on. Go on. Toss to me again-"

"Jesus Christ," Tobio groans. He straightens up and his back aches and his arms hurt and his eyes burn from being out here in the dark, cold, winter air for so long. How does Hinata stick it? He's in a t-shirt and shorts and he's bouncing up and down, unbeatable enthusiasm in his brown eyes. Wordlessly, Tobio holds his hands out for the ball. 

"Yeah!" Hinata whoops, throwing it. "I knew you'd come 'round. You're like...  _me."_

"I hate you," Tobio grunts, and throws the ball. 

 

Hinata collapses in front of him as though in slow motion. Tobio watches the smaller boy, arms pumping like pistons, running up the hill in the brutal heat, energy hardly damaged at all by the embarrassing defeat at Fukurodani's hands.  _Again._

"I'm going to wi-in," Hinata calls triumphantly, and then - and then - and then, a small puppet with his strings cut mid-jump of victory, he falls to the ground. 

"Hinata!"

"Shouyou!"

Tobio gasps, momentum carrying him past Hinata for a few feet until he can stop and run back to his side. Anxiety claws at his heart - Hinata looks so small when he's not in action, and his eyes are shut and his cheeks are flushed unpleasantly. Tomato-red, peeling with sunburn. Of course the idiot didn't bring enough sunscreen. Of course the idiot didn't ask Tobio if he had any spare. 

"I hate you, you idiot," Tobio tells him sincerely, his heart pounding in his chest and his hands shaky as they feel Hinata's forehead on impulse. Burning. Of course it is.

 Suga comes up next to them panting, his hands on his knees, his eyes wide and concerned. "Is he okay? Coach was saying something about heatstroke in the sun-"

"It's heatstroke," Tobio sighs. "He's burning hot. Someone as big of an idiot as he is wouldn't bother with sunscreen or anything, of course, so he just  _collapses..._ I hate him."

Surprisingly, Suga just laughs. "I know you do," the third year says. "You want to carry him?"

"No," Tobio grumbles, but he scoops one arm under Hinata's knees and the other around his shoulders, lifting the little spiker as though he weighed nothing at all. He almost does. He walks down the hill just behind Suga, knowing that the setter from Nekoma is watching them anxiously over the top of his PSP, and looks down at Hinata's face. "I hate you."

"H't... baka'yama..." Hinata mumbles, lips barely moving, eyes fluttering. 

"Don't  _move,_ dumbass," hisses Tobio, and carries him as gently and lightly as he can. 

 

"I hate you!" Hinata screams with tears in his eyes. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Tobio stands and he takes it, because he deserves every last bit of it. He sees Oikawa smiling like a brand behind his eyelids and he sees Hinata's face, shocked that they failed after all this time and all this effort and all this pain, this pain, this work and hurt and aching and tears and it's all been for nothing- 

"I hate you! You can't... you can't..." Hinata's voice hitches. Tobio wants nothing more than to comfort him, but he doesn't know how. He never knows how. "I hate how you think that tossing to me... that tossing to me was a  _mistake._ I don't want to be your mistake. After... all this time, after everything... I thought I'd be better - good enough -" 

The thing about Hinata is that he lives in a world of black and white. Extremes. Emotions. His eyes are brimming with tears and he stands so defeated, so scared, as small as he was when Tobio first met him, and Tobio can't stand it. 

"I hate you," he tells the smaller boy. His own voice is cracking. "I hate you for thinking for  _one minute_ that this is your fault."

 

"I hate you."

"I know. I hate you too."

They giggle in the sunset, and only the sinking sun knows what happens under the tree beside Hinata's house. 

 

Shouyou tackles him around the waist when they win and Tobio doesn't even care, grabbing the other boy's shoulders. "I hate you!" Shouyou screams, tears of joy welling in his eyes. "I  _hate you so much,_ Tobio, oh my God, we won! We won!"

"We won," Tobio says, and he doesn't care anymore because he loves Shouyou more than he ever thought he could love anyone. "I hate you, you dumbass."

Shouyou giggles, mad and exhilarated and so happy it hurts. "I love you too," he whispers, but the whole court is watching as he pecks Tobio's lips and brings them both crashing down to the ground with the momentum of their joy.

"I love you too," Tobio repeats in awe. 

(The team ruin the moment with a puppy pile of screaming, sweaty teenagers, but Shouyou's hand never leaves his.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo thanks for reading this tooth rotting shizzle
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more gay anime clearfullydearfully.tumblr.com
> 
> ily thanks xxx


End file.
